lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This article compiles a timeline of events in Miraland, the setting of Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen! and Shining Nikki. : Note: Information on this page is subject to change, and is sometimes based on speculation and timeline math rather than directly stated dates. When editing this page, please explain how you came to your conclusion if it is not stated. Old Era Note: Dates in the Old Era are referred to counting back from the beginning of the New Era, including a "Year 0". This will be the case until otherwise stated. Year 325, Old Era * Miror forged Diana into Nebula. ([[Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream|Lunar's Dreamland, Millenium Dream]])This information is deduced by the fact that Miror said it has been a thousand years during the year 675. Year 17, Old Era * The Apple Federation Independence War began. (Loen: Xueye's Eagle designer shadow)Translations by Shanksette: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ACaPXJTSYpS76j6IQeqbthGXF3FvKRdpAAXqcoNAzc0/ Year 2, Old Era * Peipeiwu won the Xingyu Swan Tournament, and Huihuicao set the stage on fire.(Shining Nikki Stage 2-5) New Era 0 - 500 Year 0 * Nikki arrived from the future with no memories. (Shining Nikki Stage 1-3) Year 60 * Chloris was awoken early in his hibernation, and met Lakris for the first time .([[Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch|Chloris's Dreamland, Forest's Watch]]) Year 80 * Due to the Blood Curse, Miraland began to use Styling Battles to settle disputes, beginning an era of peace. (15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki) Year 580 * Chloris met Flora for the first time in the Pigeon Forest. ([[Dreamland - Chloris/Starry Reunion|Chloris's Dreamland, Starry Reunion]]) 630s Year 630 * Fu Su was accepted as a pupil by the Ancient Pavilion Designer. ([[Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field|Fu Su's Dreamland, Past in Flower Field]]) 650s Year 652 * December 28th: Orlando was born. Year 653 * December 24th: Louie was born. Year 654 * January 1st: Bai Yongxi was born. Year 655 * July 8th: Zhong Lizi was born. * October 11th: Zhu Yuxian was born. Year 656 * October 24th: Sofia was born. Year 657 * January 24th: Lunar was born. * October 26th: Reid was born. * December 18th: Royce was born. Year 659 * March 10th: Yvette was born. 660s Year 660 * November 24th: Mela was born. Year 662 * May 20th: Kimi was born.Calculated from the age in the Dreamweaver profile. * December 1st: Yue Qianshuang was born. Year 663 * May 31st: Bobo was born. * August 7th: Debbie was born. * Neva was born.Calculated from her age in the story of Rose Kiss. * Yvette found her mother's magic wand. ([[Dreamland - Yvette/Conventional Magic|Yvette's Dreamland, Conventional Magic]]) Year 665 * Yvette received a magic book from her grandmother for her sixth birthday and met an elf named Ryan. ([[Dreamland - Yvette/Conventional Magic|Yvette's Dreamland, Conventional Magic]]) * Orlando met Eberne in Linsol. ([[Dreamland - Orlando/Officer & Wine|Orlando's Dreamland, Officer & Wine]]) 670s Year 670 * Lunar's uncle Sue gave her a blue bird named Blue. ([[Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter|Lunar's Dreamland, Blue Phoenix Letter]]) * Lunar met Louie for the first time. ([[Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter|Lunar's Dreamland, Blue Phoenix Letter]]) * Orlando and Flynn graduated from Apple Military Academy. ([[Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory|Orlando's Dreamland, Immortal Glory]]) Year 671 * After first defying the Phantom Thief Family, Sofia decides to lead a double life, dancing with the December Troupe as well as carrying out the family's mission. ([[Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz|Sofia's Dreamland, Blade Waltz]]) Year 672 * King Sayet passed away. (Prologue Queen's Shadow) * The Nine-Day War occurred, and Princess Elle and Hostess L came out victorious. (Prologue Queen's Shadow) Year 675 * Lunar met Miror and defended Cloud City. ([[Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream|Lunar's Dreamland, Millenium Dream]]) * Yvette became a student at Cicia Design School. ([[Dreamland - Yvette/Conventional Magic|Yvette's Dreamland, Conventional Magic]]) Year 676 * Elle inherited the throne to the Pigeon Kingdom, became Queen, and organized the Iron Rose Stylist Legion. (Prologue Queen's Shadow) * Yvette managed to summon Ryan using the Dream Light Array for a few minutes. ([[Dreamland - Yvette/Conventional Magic|Yvette's Dreamland, Conventional Magic]])This information is deduced by the fact that it was Yvette's second year of school when this occurred. Year 677 * Louie joined the Nameless Chivalric Order after being assigned a mercenary job to steal from them. ([[Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight|Louie's Dreamland, Nameless Knight]]) * Morrison was exposed as a notorious demon doctor by the Nameless Knights and lost reputability across the continent. ([[Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight|Louie's Dreamland, Nameless Knight]]) * Bobo's father dies, and Noah rescues Bobo and encourages her to join a secret organization. ([[Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow|Bobo's Dreamland, Parting in the Snow]]) Year 678 * Yvette began to work for Prime Minister Nidhogg at the government of Lilith Kingdom. ([[Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March|Yvette's Dreamland, Bunny in March]]) * Nidhogg attempted to contact rebels using the March Hare, but ended up giving it to Yvette instead. ([[Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March|Yvette's Dreamland, Bunny in March]]) * Kimi graduated from Rawding Academy. ([[Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle|Kimi's Dreamland, Time Sparkle]]) 680s Year 680 * Nikki arrived in Miraland for the first time from Earth, summoned by Queen Nanari. (Prologue Queen's Shadow) * Prime Minister Nidhogg rebelled against Lilith Kingdom, led an attack on Cloud City, and killed Lunar. (V1: 11-9 It's a rebellion?!, 14-9 Enter the Wind Valley, 15-8 Blue Bird Wail) * Nidhogg developed a plan to steal White Blossom from the Apple Federation Apparel Group, heavily involving the use of Reid and Shade. (19-9 Battle of Dawn) * Nikki traveled back in time 680 years to Year 0, New Era. (Shining Nikki Stage 1-3, 1-4)Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/editThis information is deduced by the fact that Nikki was 19 when she arrived in Year 0. Contradictions Occasionally, sometimes the story contradicts itself about when events take place. Bright Galaxy The dress Bright Galaxy says in its item descriptions that a young Kimi was the designer of the dress. This is mentioned again in Kimi's first Dream Weaver story.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The White Lie However, in Chloris' first Dream Weaver story, which occurs in the year 580, New Era, Flora also mentions wearing the dress Bright Galaxy, saying that it was put out by Apple Apparel Group and that it's the hottest dress of the summer.Dreamland - Chloris/Starry Reunion#Fishing at the Lake Nikki's Time in Miraland The game is inconsistent about how long Nikki spent in or around the year 680. * In certain events, she makes reference to the time that has passed. In Flowing Garden, she states that it has been "two years".Flowing Garden/Story#5 - Song of Time Flow In Time Palace, she states that it has been "three years".Time Palace/Story ** However, these two events were released for the second and third anniversary of Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen!, respectively, so Nikki could just be breaking the fourth wall and referencing that. * In the event The Smile Circus, Bobo references the event Circus Night, saying that it took place "last year", and Nikki chimes in with memories of her being there too.The Smile Circus/Map#Mysterious Smile * According to the suit Pink Wishes, Nikki spent a birthday in Miraland. However, her age in her Dream Weaver profile is 19, which is also her age when she leaves the future and travels to the past in Shining Nikki. ** The profiles of the other characters are told from the perspective of the year 680, so it is most likely Nikki's age, 19, is also her age in the year 680. ** The suit Pink Wishes describes Nidhogg designing a magic staff, so it is likely that it took place before his rebellion, which occurred in the year 680.Gentle Dance References ru:Хроника Category:Plot